Que viene el Coco
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá." AU. Historias inter-conectadas. El hombre del saco [Future!Rogue/Lucy]. Lamia [Mirajane]. Huesos sangrientos [Natsu/Lisanna].
1. El hombre del saco - Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a maldita perra de Mahima, cuyo nombre actualmente es tabú para mí —y no pienso perdonarla—.

 **Notas:** Historia a por partes. Son varios cuentos inter-conectados que forman un todo. Cada cuento contiene personajes diferentes, aunque se cruzan en algunas partes. Es una idea a la que le tenía ganas de hace tiempo y pues aquí está.

La imagen de portada corresponde a "Que viene el Coco" de Goya, de donde también proviene el titulo. Dicho titulo y portada se deben más que nada a que toda historia se centra en alguna temática escabrosa con un niño como implicado principal, motivo también de que los nombres de las historias sean de personajes comunes de algún folclore que se usan para asustar a los niños —El hombre del saco, Lamia, Huesos Sangrientos, Baba Yagá, Krampus y Boogeyman—.

Hay historias con una correlación fuerte entre sí e historias que no se tocan en nada. De la misma forma las historias no van en orden cronológico. Algunas historias, también, serán más largas que otras —El hombre del saco, por ejemplo, es corta—. Es todo.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso, violación, secuestro y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Primera historia.

 _El hombre del saco. Parte I_

* * *

Ella es como el botón de invierno, una belleza a punto de nacer, a punto de surgir. Una flor corriendo por el jardín, saltando, jugando, _viviendo_. Lucy avanza sin detenerse a través del parque, oyendo un suave «no te alejes» de su madre. Pero es que los niños no saben de peligros ni de monstruos. Lucy juega bajo las flores de los arboles, símbolo de la llegada de la primavera al caminar por la calle, ante miradas divertidas, atentas, algunas despectivas y algunas, las menos, predadoras. Pero es que los niños no saben de peligros ni de monstruos. Lucy lee un libro en compañía de Levy a la entrada de su casa, alegre y tranquila, con el depredador a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero es que los niños no saben de peligros ni de monstruos. Por eso Lucy nunca lo ve, por eso avanza por las calles coloridas de la seguridad rutinaria, del parque al que va siempre, de la acera de su casa, del jardín, del colegio, _del mundo_. Lucy camina segura de que los monstruos no existen —eso le ha dicho papá cuando ha despertado por otra pesadilla más—. Pero existen, solo que no son un espectro negro dentro del sótano o del armario, son más _reales_.

Frente a la acera de su casa, leyendo un libro en compañía de Levy porta la sonrisa tranquila de quien tiene la seguridad junto a ella, la casa a sus espaldas, papá y mamá a unos pasos (y el monstruo doblando la esquina). Levy pasa otra página y Lucy se ordena el cabello que la brisa primaveral le despeina, enreda sus dedos por sus hebras doradas de niña inocente, de fruta sin morder, con sus ojos brillando en interés y el vestido rosa al viento. En el cuento hay princesas y dragones y lobos, pero los buenos vencen a los malos.

Los buenos siempre vencen a los malos.

—Hola.

Alza la mirada del libro a los ojos fríos (rojos) del hombre (monstruo) frente a ella. Les sonríe como los padres les sonríen a los niños antes de dormir, transmitiendo calma. Lucy le mira con curiosidad, nunca antes le ha visto; Levy, con intriga.

—¿Podría pedirles un favor? —inquiere él, arrodillándose ante ellas.

Hay miradas confusas y sonrisas tenues.

—He perdido a mi gato. ¿Me ayudan a encontrarlo?

Podrían, es un hecho, podrían haber dicho que no.

—¿Estaban leyendo? —dice al ver el libro aún abierto—. Lamento interrumpirlas; ¿ _La historia interminable_?

Podrían, eso duele más adelante. Levy, que cierra el libro. Levy, que se levanta con una sonrisa amigable. Levy, que dice que sí. Después de todo le gustan los gatos, siempre le han gustado — _oh_ , pero eso él ya lo sabía—.

Es que ha señalado el libro con sus manos (garras) con interés y ha llamado la atención de ella al mencionar conocerlo, leerlo. Después de todo siempre le han gustado mucho los libros —pero, por supuesto, eso él también lo sabía—.

—Claro, señor, ¿dónde lo vio por última vez?

Lucy mira a su amiga, al hombre, a su amiga una vez más y entonces finalmente se levanta, sonriendo (mamá y papá han dicho que hay que ser amables con las personas). Le sonríe al señor frente a ellas y hay una mirada de deleite en el rostro adulto, una que los niños no notan ( _ah_ , pero mamá y papá también han dicho que no se habla con extraños). Él señala el parque y atraviesan los tres juntos la calle que los separa de este, el parque de todos los días donde nunca les ha ocurrido nada —la seguridad de la rutina—, caminando a través de los árboles que arrojan pétalos de sus ramas, dando la bienvenida a la primavera.

—¿Por dónde? —pregunta Levy y él sonríe.

No es una sonrisa amable ni carismática, pero los niños no notan esas cosas.

Hace un gesto con la mano, señalando el total del espectro verde que compone el lugar.

—Alguna parte de por aquí —dice, casi es espectral (monstruosa) la forma en que habla y se mueve—. Por entre los árboles, si nos separamos de seguro lo encontramos más rápido —Se inclina, es casi dulce al hacerlo y al susurrarle—. Luego pueden seguir leyendo, mientras más rápido lo encontremos más pronto se salvará Fantasía y la Emperatriz.

Levy asiente, enérgica, y se pierde rápidamente entre los árboles con emoción. Pronto podrán volver a leer juntas.

Pero luego solo hay una niña y un libro.

—¿Señor? ¿Lucy?

Luego se hará tarde, luego los padres de Lucy harán preguntas y ella solo podrá decir que no los encuentra, _plural_. Luego vendrá la policía y más, cada vez más preguntas, pero no su amiga, nunca su amiga.

—¿Cómo era él?

Luego tendrá miedo de haber hecho algo malo cuando le pregunten qué les dijo, qué hicieron cuando se acercó a ellas.

«Le dije que sí».

—Tenía el pelo largo.

—¿Y qué más?

«Y un gato, y sabía de libros, y lucía amable; de verdad lucía amable».

—La cara pintada.

—¿La cara pintada? —Levy habrá de asentir, asustada, conmocionada. _Culpable_ —. ¿Les dijo algo?

Y entonces, entonces mentirá.

— _He perdido a mi gato. ¿Me ayudan a encontrarlo?_

— _Claro, señor, ¿dónde lo vio por última vez?_

—No, nada, solo estaba ahí.

Y entonces ya nunca más sabrá de Lucy.

Al cumplir los quince, Levy aún no habrá terminado _La historia interminable_ —nunca lo hará—, saltará ante un maullido, no volverá a confiar en alguien y llorará algunas noches con la culpa atorada en la garganta.

Porque podría haber dicho no, pero le dijo que sí.

* * *

 **Es todo. Nos leemos.**


	2. El hombre del saco - Parte II

**Notas:** Voy a ser honesta, El hombre del saco es una historia corta porque tras escribir la primera parte me sentí _increíblemente_ conforme, no me sentía capaz de continuarla de forma digna. Escribí la segunda parte pese a todo porque debía darle un cierre _a Lucy_ , qué fue de ella. Sobre Rogue y Levy, como dije las historias estar inter-conectadas y algunos personajes se entrecruzan, así que de ellos no preciso un cierre tan inmediato porque saldrán a futuro, como sí de Lucy.

Increíblemente esta parte también me dejó suficientemente conforme para ser yo —cuando la escribí, la segunda lectura me dejó algo más seca—, hacer una tercera parte sería tentar a mi talento. En fin, que es la segunda y última parte de El hombre del saco. Ahora iré a seguir peleándome con la segunda historia —cuya introducción no me desagrada, no parezco yo—.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso, violación, secuestro y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Primera historia.

 _El hombre del saco. Parte II_

* * *

Hay un saco, tenebroso y frío, es cuadrado y no tiene ventanas. Hay un saco, silencioso y negro, es pequeño y tiene una puerta. Hay un saco.

Lucy lo compara con su sótano y siente que se parecen, pero no son lo mismo. El sótano era de sus padres, este es su saco. Pequeño, oscuro y lamentable. No puede decir si los días pasan o, por el contrario, han dejado de pasar en ese lugar. Lo único que puede decir es que cada cierto tiempo la puerta se abre y entra el hombre de garras negras y ojos rojos.

A Lucy le gustan los cuentos, pero le dan miedo cuando él los recita con su voz aterciopelada de monstruo vestido de cordero. Le gustan los dulces, pero los aborrece cuando él se los tiende con sus garras de diablo. A Lucy le gusta su saco porque la mayor parte del tiempo es solo ella y el saco (la soledad). Refugia sus pies descalzos bajo el vestido violeta y se queda quieta, sola, en la inmensidad de la oscuridad y entonces Lucy no tiene tanto miedo.

(Porque ya no le teme a las tinieblas, le teme a la puerta que se abre, dejando una estela de luz que la ciega unos momentos antes de que la puerta se cierre y ya no esté sola).

Le gusta su saco porque son solo Lucy y él, la separa del monstruo.

(La mayor parte del tiempo).

A Lucy le gustan los vestidos de volantes que se agitan con el viento, le gustaba cuando mamá la llevaba a comprar y ella podía elegir el del color más bonito segura de que papá lo compraría. A Lucy le gustan sus vestidos rosas y fucsias y verdes y amarillos, pero le van gustando un poco menos cuando es él quien se los entrega, depositando con suavidad la tela en sus hombros como una forma arbitraria de ver _qué tal quedaría_. A Lucy no le gusta que le compre vestidos y se los dé, no le gusta que la desvista lentamente bajo la excusa de que _debe cambiarse_.

(—Este ya está sucio.)

No le gusta que pasee las manos por su piel de perla nacarada, colocándole las calcetas con una lentitud aterradora —le roza los muslos con sus garras y le dan ganas de llorar—, ni que baje sus tirantes con suavidad, rozando la piel desnuda de sus hombros —le acaricia los brazos con sus yemas y le dan ganas de gritar—.

Ya no le gustan los vestidos de volantes cuando el viejo (—Está tan sucio) yace en el suelo y el nuevo (—Te quedará bien) contra la cama.

Y ella está desnuda.

A Lucy le gusta su saco cuando son solo ella y él, nuevamente. Aborrece entonces los vestidos de volantes que mamá le llevaba a comprar y papá pagaba —y dónde están, _dónde_ —, odia sus colores vivaces y los dulces estampados en sus pliegues. Es que son tan bonitos que le hacen pensar que un día los quiso y corría bajo los árboles floreados con ellos al viento, _feliz_.

Es que son como la niña que se pierde.

A Lucy le aterran los cuentos y aborrece los dulces, pero odia especialmente los vestidos nuevos de tela suave que él le coloca con una calma asfixiante. Odia apretar sus manos contra la suave falda que cubre sus piernas y que él pose entonces las garras sobre sus puños cerrados.

(Y apartará las manos y subirá la falda y Lucy odiará otro poquito más los vestidos de volantes).

Luego solo quedan el saco y ella, solos en el silencio.

Por eso a Lucy le gusta su saco, porque es lo único que queda cuando ya no le queda nada más. Puede aferrarse a las paredes negras y las esquinas tenebrosas y desear en silencio que solo sea ella y el cuarto por mucho-mucho tiempo —más del que tarda en comprarse un vestido de volantes—. Como para que al final sea uno con el saco, eternamente ahí.

 _Ah_ , pero es que su espectro ya ha quedado atrapado en ese saco para siempre.

Porque, así como de los dulces y los cuentos y los vestidos de volantes (y mamá y papá) ya no queda nada, de ella tampoco.

De la Lucy niña ya no queda nada.

* * *

 **Es todo. Nos leemos.**


	3. Lamia - Parte I

**Notas:** Vale, segunda historia. Esta es un poco más larga que la anterior, por lo que también se introduce más lentamente. Dado que es más paulatina es bastante sutil al principio, al menos en comparación a El hombre del saco, me parece —en principio, igual me pongo más sádica después—.

Dude un poco sobre los personajes a poner y si usar el "pairing mode" o no, pero al final he decidido hacerlo porque sí (?). Ok, en realidad me pregunte si quería dejar la relación ambigua, al menos al comienzo, o dejarla clara desde el principio. Pensé al final que daba lo mismo y no era tan terrible porque, honestamente, tampoco es que vaya a ser tan "plan pairing." Un poco como Rogue y Lucy en el anterior, no es que esto sea exactamente "amor", pero se acerca un poco a ello —al menos en una de las partes—. Y de paso no quería dejar a Lamy afuera, más que nada porque es el "niño" de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Segunda historia.

 _Lamia. Parte I_

* * *

Mirajane se ata el cabello en una coleta alta ante el calor de la tarde, que se filtra por las ventanas de la habitación pese a que el aire acondicionado está encendido. Suspira medio segundo y entonces regresa su atención al centro del cuarto, cerrando el cajón del escritorio donde guarda las pocas cosas que cree necesitar en el inmediato (papeles, lápices, tijeras, pegamento), las importantes las guarda en su cartera.

—¡Señorita Mirajane! —exclama alguien y ella solo puede forzar una sonrisa amable.

—Les dije que no griten, Yukino se siente mal.

—¡Es verdad! —grita el niño pese al aviso—. ¡Lo siento Señorita Yukino!

La susodicha, una joven menuda de cortos cabellos blancos, sonríe con toda la paciencia del mundo, a pesar de que le duele la cabeza y está algo congestionada.

—No pasa nada, es más, creo que ya estoy mejor.

Mirajane sonríe nuevamente de forma inevitable y sincera al ver a Yukino, tan dulce y amable, rodeada de los pequeños que han de cuidar. Luego su sonrisa se atenúa apenas una pequeña fracción ante los recuerdos. Quiere maldecir y golpear y odiar porque lo ha hecho de nuevo y eso no puede ser. No puede, simplemente no puede.

—Mirajane —llama Yukino, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, ¿serías tan amable de encargarte tú de todo mientras yo voy al baño? —La chica vuelve a sonreír y se le acerca un poco para susurrar—. Son esos días.

Se sorprende un poco al oírla, pero no tarda en asentir. Observa como Yukino le avisa a los niños que va al baño y que se porten bien con la «tía Mirajane» mientras ella vuelve. Quiere sonreír de nuevo, pero se lo impide a sí misma —es su castigo—. Yukino atraviesa la puerta de salida y pronto solo son Mirajane y catorce niños revoltosos en el salón.

Por supuesto, los revoltosos son apenas unos cuantos, hay algunos que están quietos y tranquilos mientras la tarde transcurre lentamente. Es así desde comienzos de año y Mirajane ya los identifica perfectamente a todos, los pequeños chicos que ha de cuidar mientras sus padres están ocupados.

Ahora que Yukino se ha marchado las catorce miradas se fijan en ella —como demonios acusadores, con sus perturbadoras e inocentes pupilas brillantes en su dirección—, pero no le supone mayor problema porque incluso si su compañera no vuelve pronto ya falta poco para la hora en que salen al patio, podrán juntarse entonces con los otros grupos a cargo de otros cuidadores y no estará sola —con los demonios—.

—Bueno —dice y esboza la más radiante de sus sonrisas—, mientras Yukino no está, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo para animarla? Está algo enferma, como saben, ¡pero seguro sus buenos deseos la hacen sentir mejor!

Un niño alza una de sus manos ante sus palabras, confuso.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Les daré hojas y lápices y dibujarán algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Una niña alza su mano.

—¿Y qué dibujamos?

—Cosas felices para subir el ánimo de Yukino, algo que les recuerde a ella.

Un chico se mete el dedo a la nariz, por lo visto no demasiado interesado, en cambio otro exclama «¡de acuerdo!» y extiende las manos, como pidiendo los dichosos materiales.

Mirajane mantiene la sonrisa al hablar.

—Vayan todos a sus lugares y yo iré mesa por mesa dándoles los materiales, ¿de acuerdo?

Hay un «¡sí!» generalizado y ella retorna al escritorio, buscando unas cuantas hojas blancas —no se detiene a contarlas, pero han de ser más de catorce— y luego va hacia el estante en busca de las varias cajas de lápices que hay. Coge tres, pues son tres mesas circulares en total, y da la vuelta de regreso al centro del cuarto, donde los chicos ya se han acomodado. Lo han hecho como siempre: cinco en una mesa, las cinco niñas; cuatro en otra, los cuatro más revoltosos; y otros cinco en la última mesa, la sexta niña, que nunca se junta con las demás, los tres chicos más callados y el chico más problemático. Mirajane reparte las hojas y deja una caja de lápices en cada mesa.

—No quiero que nadie pelee por los lápices —advierte—, si quieren usar un color esperen a que su compañero termine de usarlo, esto no es una carrera.

Algunos asienten, otros ya están dibujando. Mira la hora y luego le da un leve vistazo al pasillo, notando una figura salir de los baños de mujeres, al otro lado del patio.

—Yukino ya viene —avisa, dando la vuelta y posando un dedo en sus labios—, no le digan lo que pintan hasta que todos hayan acabado, es nuestro secreto —susurra, algunos chicos ríen suavemente ante eso y luego siguen garabateando, el cuarto en un poco común silencio.

Siempre es así al principio de las actividades, ya pronto uno que otro comentará lo que dibuja con su amigo. Mirajane vuelve la vista la puerta para ver a Yukino acercarse al tiempo que la sexta chica susurra.

—Conejos, conejos, ella parece un conejo.

Se le crispan los nervios por alguna razón al oírla. Fija su atención en la chica y esta, tan impertinente como siempre, le devuelve la mirada, alejándola del papel. Se oye el sonido de la puerta abrirse cuando la chica dice:

—Cierto, a Mirajane le gustan los gatos, no los conejos.

Es casi un regaño y le tiembla el labio ante eso en tanto Yukino llega a su lado.

—He vuelto —avisa la joven al grupo, para luego mirar a la mayor—. ¿Todo bien Mirajane? ¿Qué hacen?

Mirajane voltea a verla y los versos se repiten en su mente. _«Conejos, conejos, ella parece un conejo.»_ Blanca y adorable, como un conejo.

Como Lisanna.

* * *

 **Sería todo de momento.**


	4. Lamia - Parte II

**Notas:** Segunda parte, segunda historia. Tiene varios saltos de tiempo y me parece que queda algo confuso —aunque es la idea—, pero ya iré explicando. Viendo como van las cosas, esta historia de seguro tiene cuatro o cinco partes como máximo, dependerá un poco de cómo aborde todo. Por lo demás se mantendrá _sutil_ en las advertencias hasta, al menos, la parte cuatro (y la cinco si hay).

 **Advertencias:** Abuso y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Segunda historia.

 _Lamia. Parte II_

* * *

Había cambiado. Todos lo señalaron en su momento, algunos diciendo que fue para bien y otros para mal. Cuando decidieron dejar de lado ese tema, vino _lo otro_ : el motivo de su cambio.

Mirajane toma una taza de café mientras su mirada se mantiene fija en la ventana, contemplando la lluvia caer sobre el patio. Los niños no podrán salir a jugar debido a eso y siendo esas épocas invernales probablemente muchos se ausenten, pues es el tiempo en que más se enferman y los padres prefieren ser precavidos. A fin de cuentas la hora de entrada pasó hace unos minutos y aún ningún pequeño ha llegado de la mano de sus progenitores.

Aunque así está bien —o quizás no—, le permite sumergirse en la nostalgia de un día lluvioso, tener un momento de tranquilidad.

 _Recordar_.

(Las voces clamando: «mírenla, mírenla, miren el _trauma_ caminando»

«No puede vivir, no logra vivir», dicen con sus tonos insinuantes.)

Y ella llora y maldice y araña en silencio porque sabe que es cierto. Por eso Mirajane ha cambiado pero, ¿hay alguien a quién realmente le importe?, ¿realmente les interesa si ha sido así?

No, claro que no.

—Educación parvularia —musitó entonces con su sonrisa (falsa) dulce.

Y el universo giró en dirección contraria ese día.

Porque Mirajane había cambiado, pero en realidad no lo había hecho. Porque Mirajane lo había superado, pero en realidad no lo había hecho.

¿Y qué? ¿Le habían pedido, acaso, que dijera la verdad? No, ellos le habían pedido que estuviera bien.

Así que la vio ese día cogiendo sus cuadernos y sus apuntes con una torpeza dulce y cayó —muy muy profundo, se enamoró de su imagen de fantasma viviente—. Entonces dijo:

—Educación parvularia.

Y el mundo volvió a girar en la dirección correcta, porque Mirajane estaba bien.

Todo eso lo recuerda al mirar el patio lluvioso, pensando al tiempo que los pequeños no son los únicos que se han ausentado ese día: Yukino no irá porque tiene un resfrío. Y todo está bien los tres minutos y medio que tarda la puerta en abrirse, en tanto Mirajane se pregunta dónde se habrá refugiado el pequeño gato al que da de comer, que suele pasear por los terrenos del establecimiento y posarse en su ventana.

Se pregunta dónde estará.

(Y Gray le está clamando entonces medio segundo contra el oído que _él no la empujó_ , y Mira dice:

—Te creo Gray, te creo.)

Pasa un minuto, le quedan dos y algo.

(—Estaba ahí, hermana, tirado contra las rocas.)

Le queda un minuto.

(—Yo... yo estaba... y ella...)

Segundos.

(Ella no estaba.

Natsu llora y Mirajane se cae a pedazos.)

Se le acaba el tiempo y la puerta se abre de golpe. Mirajane se sobresalta. Un relámpago podría romper entonces el ambiente como en una especie de cliché, pero la penumbra es lo único que obtienen.

Lamy está bajo el portal.

—Mirajane.

Hay un hielo entre ellas unos instantes, en tanto Mirajane se muerde el labio y se pregunta unos segundos si es el único niño que llegará con ese aguacero. Sí, porque los padres de Lamy no son tan (afectuosos) precavidos.

—Lamy. —Sonríe falsamente, ambas lo saben, al levantarse y dejar la taza a un lado—. Has llegado algo tarde, ¿no? Supongo que dada la hora serás la única en venir. ¿Quieres leer o pintar algo mientras?

La pequeña niña alza su mirada hacia ella —y entonces están esos ojos de demonio que la miran y la incriminan, _cobardecobardecobarde_. Es _ella_ , la que _no sabe vivir_ — al tiempo que sonríe y a Mirajane se le crispa la nuca como suele sucederle en su presencia.

Pero ella lo dijo: educación parvularia.

(Men-ti-ro-sa.)

Lamy mira la ventana. Mirajane tiene demonios en la garganta.

—¿Mirajane buscaba al gato?

Le da miedo que _siempre_ lo sepa.

(—Ella fue, quería verlo.)

Y Mirajane niega.

—No, sé que no vendrá, nadie vendrá porque hay un aguacero afuera.

 _Nadie_.

Al ingresar a su nuevo salón de clases, aquel lejano día de años atrás, y mirar a sus nuevos compañeros Mirajane lo supo.

No había cambiado. A nadie le importaba.

Después de todo, ¿qué si no era más que una mentira? Porque ellos no le pidieron que dijera la verdad, ellos le pidieron que estuviera bien.

Eso hizo, a medias.

* * *

 **Es todo, gracias por leer (al fantasmita ese que quizás se pase por aquí porque esto parece que no lo lee ni Dios).**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Lamia - Parte III

**Notas:** Tras editar esto creo que la historia será de cuatro partes, aunque aún no es seguro del todo. De cualquier forma iré trabajando en la parte que sigue a ver si acabo ahí o no, pero mucho más no va a durar. No, todavía no aclaro nada, o al menos eso me parece a mí, no sé qué dirán ustedes.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Segunda historia.

 _Lamia. Parte III_

* * *

Gray le llama a las tres de un jueves; le sudan las manos y pasea la mirada por la calle con nerviosismo. El teléfono público no deja de emitir un pitido y cada tanto pierde la mirada en los carteles grisáceos dispuestos encima de la máquina, con sus rostros difuminados añorando ser encontrados. Se cuestiona si eso pasa, si en verdad encuentran a las personas porque un desconocido mire, el minuto que dura una llamada pública, un cartel; sus ojos ansiosos fijos en los rostros infantiles en blanco y negro, inmortalizados para siempre.

Gray lo hace, sin embargo, presta verdadera atención a la imagen frente de sí y añora con una ansia insana reconocer en verdad algún día alguno de esos rostros. Voltea la mirada al ver a alguien pasar tras de sí, teniendo la vaga impresión de que es (pero no). Regresa la mirada al frente cuando responden.

—¿Diga?

—No me cortes —ruega y vuelve la mirada al camino.

—¿Gray?

—No quise llamar la atención, por eso el teléfono público —comenta, más que nada para sí mismo—, lo digo porque no debiste reconocer el número.

—Sé rápido.

Aquello podría ser agresivo, pero no, hasta Mirajane tiene claro que solo consta de un minuto.

—Oí lo que pasó —explica, apresurándose para no darle tiempo a responder y así poder contar toda la historia sin interrupciones—, no soy idiota, Mirajane, te juro que lo parece pero no soy idiota. No puedes seguir así.

—No lo digas, no tú —reclama ella.

—¡Yo no lo hice!

—¿Y la niña, la de...?

—¡Tenía más de quince! —replica, agotado de ese tema.

—No era mayor de edad.

—Ella se me insinuó, yo le dije que no una y otra vez.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada, no pasó nada, por algo fui libre de cargos, y no te llamé para eso. Mira, no puedes en verdad haberlo hecho, dime que no puedes haberlo hecho.

—¿Hacer qué? Yo no hice nada.

—¿Y la niña? —reclama él, incómodo—, ¿entonces qué pasó con ella?

—Ya hablé con la policía sobre eso.

—¡No soy idiota!

—¡No le hice nada, no la toque! —grita, le tiembla el labio al hacerlo. Por qué todos desconfían tan fácilmente, por qué deben complicarlo todo. Sería tan fácil fingir si sus cercanos no fueran los primeros en desconfiar de ella—. ¡Ni siquiera la...!

No termina, para el «la» Gray se ha perdido. No termina porque comprende enseguida: la llamada se ha cortado, se ha acabado el tiempo.

Gray suda, alza la mirada. La imagen de los niños sigue ahí y algo parece preguntarle «¿por qué _ese_?, ¿por qué no Natsu?», pero es que Natsu no le atraía y además Natsu no está perdido.

El teléfono ha vuelto a emitir un pitido.

Del otro lado de la línea Mirajane solo oye silencio. Su mirada está quieta en la ventana del frente, con su vista a la calle polvorienta, coloreada de un gris amarillento por causa del calor del verano y el cemento de las construcciones. Como si el mundo quisiera gritarle algo sobre el mueble todavía reposa el folleto de bienvenida a su carrera: educación parvularia, con la imagen de una chica sonriéndole a un niño pequeño en la portada.

Tiene ganas de llorar (de vomitar, en realidad).

(—Lisanna...)

Gray sigue fresco en su memoria, con su voz ahogada explicando lo inexplicable.

(—Mira, te juro que no lo hice.)

No hay brisas ni lágrimas cuando cuelga el auricular. Mirajane todavía sabe que todos tienen razón, como la tuvieron hace tanto tiempo. Ella miente, siempre miente.

Pero es que al verla aquella tarde lejana, andando por los pasillos con su sonrisa suave y su corta melena al viento, blanca como la nieve, tuvo un nudo que se le atoró en la garganta (le subió al cerebro y no volvió a bajar).

No te vayas, quiso gritarle. _No_. _Te_. _Vayas_.

Se encandiló y entonces giró en su dirección, tomó una decisión (el mundo se detuvo un intervalo de segundo y todos la señalaron, acusadores).

—Hola.

Ella volteó hacia su persona y su sonrisa seguía ahí, cálida.

—Hola —correspondió, tan efímera que anhelaba tocarla con las yemas de los dedos hasta sentirla real—, ¿necesita algo?

Mirajane tenía las mejillas tirantes del tiempo que llevaba sin sonreír.

—Solo inspeccionaba la universidad, aún no me matriculo pero quería conocer el lugar —mintió—, ¿tú qué estudias?

—Me acabo de matricular en educación parvularia.

—Oh —masculló (mintió, porque lo único que sabía hacer era mentir)—, que casualidad, yo iba a matricularme en educación parvularia también.

—¡¿De verdad?! —La exclamación tenía una emoción fidedigna, una alegría palpable—. Qué agradable casualidad —Le tendió la mano—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Yukino Aguria.

Ella sonrió (errónea) y aceptó el apretón.

—Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

 **Nos leemos~**


	6. Lamia - Parte IV

**Notas:** Cinco partes, ya listas. Va la cuarta, me queda la quinta, luego pasó a la tercera historia que voy a comenzar a escribir, bastante relacionada con esta.

En fin, espero les guste. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estuve sin internet y ahora que lo recupere tuve que ponerme al día con varias cosas.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Segunda historia.

 _Lamia. Parte IV_

* * *

El día posterior al aguacero es frío, la escarcha se acumula en los objetos y los vidrios están empañados. Yukino sigue resfriada y todavía son varios niños los que se ausentan debido al clima, aunque dado que la lluvia ha pasado la asistencia es algo mayor respecto del día anterior. Son seis niños los que la miran con ojos interrogantes, Mirajane sonríe suavemente al repartir pegamento y papeles, animando a los chicos a hacer un álbum de recortes con piezas que ella ha cortado previamente. Sin embargo es consciente de que la observan, aunque actúe con normalidad no pierde de vista el hecho de que es vigilada.

Comienza el día anterior, en medio de la lluvia, con sus manos golpeando suavemente la puerta de la oficina del director. Ingresa apenas un poco para explicar la situación.

—¿Ninguno? —inquiere el hombre, extrañado y contemplando unos segundos el reloj.

—Ninguno —asegura Mirajane, asomándose un poco más—. Debe ser a causa de las lluvias, los padres prefieren dejar a los niños en casa con este clima.

—Sí, es cierto —admite su superior, acomodando su propia chaqueta.

—¿Puedo irme? —pide ella entonces, captando nuevamente la atención del hombre—. Ya pasan de las diez, creo que he esperado lo suficiente.

—Sí, tienes razón, ciertamente —asiente él—. Vete, no tiene sentido que estés aquí si no hay niños que cuidar, a menos que quieras ayudar en algún otro salón.

—No creo que tengan muchos niños tampoco como para necesitar ayuda.

—Cierto. Entonces vete, te ha tocado día libre.

Mirajane sonríe dado eso y da un asentimiento de cabeza antes de retroceder, cerrando la puerta lentamente y dejando solo una pequeña rendija abierta para susurrar un último «gracias» antes de cerrar finalmente y dar la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Aunque primero debe ir al salón a por sus cosas. Sí, _sus cosas_.

Presume que es ahí donde comienza todo, le resultó difícil pasar desapercibida al irse. Ahora se deja caer en su silla y se siente observaba. La policía aún investiga, sin tener nada claro, y ella se nota nerviosa al pensar eso. Al menos Yukino vuelve la próxima semana, ocurra lo que ocurra ese pensamiento logra levantar su ánimo, la idea de tenerla a su lado nuevamente con su cabello níveo, sus ojos amables y su voz dulce. Todo estará bien siempre que la tenga de nuevo a su lado, es el único motivo por el que perdura ahí, en ese trabajo. Por ella, por su aura de nostalgia, su similitud con el pasado, soporta a los pequeños niños con ojos acusadores a su alrededor.

Es que ella...

—Conejos.

El aguacero atenuaba los sonidos, cada uno de ellos; y las había dejado a ambas ahí, frente a frente.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa leve.

Lamy le había mirado tan fijamente que... —se le estaba atragantando el pasado y se iba a ahogar con él—.

—¿Tu conejo tampoco vendrá? —cuestionó la niña, maliciosa—. Como el gato.

Mirajane, sin embargo, mantuvo su sonrisa. Estaba bien, nada podía alterarla en esos momentos, aunque ni Yukino ni los otros niños estuvieran para que ella pudiera ocultarse de las palabras maliciosas de Lamy.

Era tan poco niña y a la vez tanto que le estremecía más que cualquiera de los otros.

—No me refería a ellos —musitó, sintiendo los músculos temblar.

Ojala en verdad no hubiera ido nadie, en verdad, tal como le dijo al director horas después.

— _¿Ninguno?_

— _Ninguno... —dijo ella—. Debe ser a causa de las lluvias —agregó._

—Señorita Mirajane —llama uno de los pocos niños presentes en esos momentos.

El día es frío en esos momentos cuando ella se levanta, sonriente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Al menos no está sola con ninguno, sola le cuesta sostener sus demonios y...

—Mi pegamento no pega.

Sonríe.

—De seguro lo estás usando mal —dice. Avanza hasta él— Dejame ver —pide.

Se inclina ante el chico y...

Los golpes en la puerta no la sorprenden. ¿Qué quieren saber ahora, mas allá de lo que ya ha dicho?

El día del aguacero es normal, dice, al menos hasta que al salir por la puerta principal el portero la retiene:

—Mirajane —llama, sonriendo—, ¿qué sucede?

—Me voy.

—¿Te vas? —cuestiona el hombre, extrañado—, ¿por qué?

—No hay niños, así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Cómo que no? —replica él, encendiendo sus alarmas—. Estoy seguro que Lamy entró.

—¿Seguro? —cuestiona, tratando de sonar natural—. No la vi, quizás te confundiste.

—No, era ella, han llegado pocos niños así que lo recuerdo.

—Que raro —comenta—, no ha llegado nadie al salón en todo este tiempo. —La mirada de su compañero denota preocupación, así que esboza una sonrisa y da la vuelta, regresando por donde vino—. ¿Sabes qué? Iré a revisar el lugar, quizás se metió por ahí, ella es algo extraña.

—Será lo mejor. Llamaré a su casa para confirmar que vino.

—Bien.

Revisa el salón, eso es lo que dice, que revisa todo y no encuentra nada. Revisa el patio, los baños, los juegos y no la encuentra nunca, eso declara.

(Mentiras, porque no dirá la verdad.)

—¿Cómo era la niña? —le preguntan entonces.

«—¿Sabe? A Lamy no le gustaban los gatos, una vez mató uno. ¿Ha visto alguna vez usted un gato muerto? Son extraños para morir»

—Callada, algo solitaria.

«—Raros, como si en verdad tuvieran algo especial. Tanto que mi hermana una vez vio morir uno y decidió irse con él.»

Dice todo lo que debe decir y luego todo tendría, en teoría, que estar bien.

«—A mí me gustan los gatos, quizás Lamy merecía una lección. Dígame, ¿ha visto alguna vez a un gato sin ojos?»

—¿Qué hizo luego de no hallarla? —le pregunta el policía.

La lluvia todavía cae con fuerza (quizás avisa que el día posterior será frío) cuando Mirajane desvía la mirada y responde cómo volvió a la entrada, diciendo:

—No la encuentro.

Y entonces llamaron a la policía, porque Mirajane no la encontraba.

«Ni a Lamy ni al gato, pero no se preocupe,

sé que el gato está bien.»

* * *

 **Es todo de momentos. Nos leemos.**


	7. Lamia - Parte V

**Notas:** Y finalizo esta historia, dejando algunas cosas en el tintero que ya se verán después. Me reservo mis comentarios dado eso. No estoy del todo conforme con cómo marchó Lamia en general, pero aun así me gustó escribir esto, espero también les guste.

Y me pongo a preparar la tercera historia (Huesos sangrientos), hasta entonces.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso y maltrato infantil.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Segunda historia.

 _Lamia. Parte V_

* * *

«—Estaba ahí, hermana, tirado contra las rocas. No tenía ojos y su boca estaba abierta, daba lástima.

Hermana, ¿quién pudo?

Hermana, yo solo quería verlo.

Quería ver al gato una vez más, aunque estuviera muerto.»

Al tercer día la policía encuentra el cuerpo, Mirajane teme no haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien. El día de la desaparición llovía, el segundo día es frío, ahora el sol sale pero el viento todavía congela la piel.

Le tiembla el labio al ver el suceso en las noticias, sabe que será la primera sospechosa.

—No, no —había dicho el director cuando le preguntaron si vio algo, lo mismo que dijeron todos—, nada ni nadie fuera de lo usual.

—¿Entonces pudo ser un interno?

—Quizás, quizás.

Quizás fue Mirajane, quizás no puedan demostrarlo y todo esté bien. Pero tuvo cuidado, de que no luciera como si ella hubiera entrado al salón. Sí, tuvo mucho cuidado al avanzar por los pasillos, contemplando el patio lleno de agua a causa de la lluvia. Tuvo cuidado al detenerse frente a la puerta del salón y abrir con calma, tras hablar con el director. Tuvo cuidado pero no tiempo, fue lo único que no tuvo. Cuando llegó hasta la entrada y se encontró con el portero, cuando este la retuvo y a ella no le quedó más que volver al salón en busca de Lamy, el tiempo se le agotó.

No cabría en su bolso y no podría salir con ese bulto sin ser notada. No tuvo más que sacarla por la ventana, no le quedo más que buscar el primer callejón y dejarla ahí, limpiando cualquier rastro. No tuvo de otra, cuando Lamy le miró con sus acuosos orbes fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

—Aunque viniera —había dicho, disfrutando las palabras—, en realidad _no es_ tu conejo.

Y a Mirajane se le había alterado la paciencia (porque era cierto, _oh_ tan cierto).

Pero no fue su culpa, piensa ese tercer día al ver las noticias. Lamy se lo buscó, ella solita, al mencionar constantemente ese asunto. Y de pronto está ahí, su foto en el noticiero, los sucesos de tantos años desenterrados.

«—Lisanna... lo siento, Mira.»

No le parece justo que saquen eso a tema, era solo una niña intentando superar la tragedia, ¿qué si tuvo unos cuantos episodios entonces? Suspira, segura de que la noticia durara semanas.

Quizás aún así no puedan determinar que fue ella.

El cuarto día el lugar es cerrado por la policía como escena del crimen, Mirajane no vuelve a ver a Yukino por tanto, al menos durante un tiempo. Recién vuelven a cruzarse en el juicio y su mirada le dice todo.

«No. Es. Tu. Conejo» dice despacio la voz de una niña contra su mente. Le dan ganas de arrancarle la garganta a alguien.

 _Oh_ , hay tierra en el marco de la ventana —por el que escaló para sacarla de ahí—, pero es evidencia circunstancial y ninguno de sus zapatos tiene tierra a estas alturas.

Es que no podía dejarla ahí y tenía poco tiempo. Abrió la ventana entonces, observando unos momentos el bulto contra la pared. Se vio en la obligación de morderse el labio y, finalmente, atravesar al pequeño espacio por donde veía pasar al gato todos los días.

Escalar la pared que daba a la calle no fue difícil, segura de que nadie lo notaría si lo hacía rápido porque, en teoría, ella estaba revisando el edificio. Se asomó cautelosa antes de dar el siguiente paso, antes de saltar al otro lado y buscar un callejón.

Volver lo hizo todavía más rápido.

Y aún así no fue suficiente, porque sospechan de ella. Aún así dejó señales, porque la incriminan. Sin embargo todavía fue cuidadosa, el juicio dura días.

Mirajane trata de pasar ese tiempo lo mejor que puede, pero Erza la llama y, poco después de ella, recibe un llamado de Gray. Desde un teléfono publico, asegura él. Mira casi ha olvidado como suena su voz por todo el tiempo que ha pasado sin oírla. Es que...

«—Lisanna... lo siento, Mira.»

Cierra los ojos y aún la ve, mirando hacia el cielo sin ver, torcida como una muñeca rota. Cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ve a Yukino, con su melena corta al viento, sonriendo llena de gozo.

«No. Es. Tu. Conejo.»

Hizo una pobre mueca de indiferencia y sintió la rabia ascenderle por la garganta.

—Cállate —replicó, llevando las manos hasta la garganta.

(quería que se callara, que se callara de una vez —Lamy ya no se movió).

La siguiente vez que ve a Yukino es en el juicio, ella le mira como si no le conociera. Le cree culpable, le supone culpable, tanto que Mirajane casi anhela sentir culpa. Pero fue todo tan... _intenso_ , que al acabar sintió una extraña satisfacción. No, no siente culpa. Como de seguro Gray no la siente, aún después de tanto años.

No lo siente, pero sí se rompe un poquito más cuando cierra los ojos y al abrirlos Yukino ya no está, nunca más.

(Cuando se aleja, mirándole como si supiera que en el fondo es un monstruo, que nunca estuvo bien. Que fue ella, incapaz de vencer los demonios del pasado, la niña de blancos cabellos que se esfumó).

«No te vayas», quiso gritarle, anhelando cogerle la mano y acariciarle el cabello.

«No te vayas», quiso gritarle, sonriendo (rota) como si lo fuese todo para ella.

«No te vayas», quiso gritarle al ver su espalda alejarse por la puerta.

«Lisanna», quiso gritarle.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Huesos sangrientos - Parte I

**Notas:** Me he tardado, lo sé. Honestamente he estado que sí, que no con escribir. Tenía ganas, luego no, dejé estar varias cosas en general por eso. Pero como tampoco puedo procrastinar toda mi vida me he puesto con la primera parte de esta historia, al menos. Espero les guste.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia y underage.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Tercera historia.

 _Huesos sangrientos. Parte I_

* * *

La brisa le alborota el cabello aquella tarde y Natsu suelta un gruñido ante eso, notando sus mechones delanteros revolverse hasta caer en su frente. Odia que el pelo le cubra los ojos. Una risa dulce se oye y casi siente deseos de quitar la expresión de fastidio, pero entonces escucha a alguien chistar y su molestia se intensifica.

—¿Qué esperas? —cuestiona Gray, las manos en los bolsillos—. No tenemos todo el día para esperarte, flamita.

Natsu se quita el cabello de la cara y le mira con desagrado.

—Cállate —replica, apresurando el paso a través de la colina.

La maleza húmeda se retuerce bajo sus pies y le hace cosquillas en las pantorrillas a medida que avanza, algunas plantas tan altas que le rozan las rodillas. Lisanna y Gray van por delante de él, así que se apresura un poco más al no querer quedar atrás, dándoles alcance.

El mundo es cada vez más pequeño mientras atraviesan los matorrales, las casas se difuminan en la lejanía y algunos árboles les van haciendo compañía. El arroyo está a unos metros, el puente también. No es muy alto, pero a Natsu le gusta detenerse a mitad de él y contemplar a lo lejos el recorrido del agua, internándose cada vez más en el terreno. Avanza y pareciera partir la tierra, formando precipicios. Le gusta ir hasta allá y recorrer el borde del acantilado, contemplando el arroyo tan lejano y diminuto desde esa perspectiva. Le hace sentir importante.

Pero... Natsu no es importante.

Alguien a veces le señala y por unos segundos cree ser algo más que un testigo, pero entonces oye el «ahí está, pobrecito». Tensa la mandíbula y aprieta sus puños, sintiéndose idiota. Porque eso es él: un testigo, solo un testigo. Los testigos no hacen nada, no luchan, no corren, no avanzan; solo observan. Está condicionado a nunca poder intervenir.

Odia el sentimiento como odia ver a Gray pasearse con esa actitud arrogante (no se percata, pero él hace lo mismo) por las calles polvorientas de la ciudad, con Lisanna a su lado agitando la mano con una sonrisa dulce. Parece decirle «ven, ven, a nosotros no nos importa» y él quiere creerle, creer que es verdad.

—Lisanna. —La llama con la voz rasposa, temiendo que le mienta como le mintieron todos cuando lo redujeron a un simple espectador.

Pero ella se esfuma porque sí le ha mentido, como le mintió Gray cada vez que intercambiaban golpes y había un sentimiento cálido en su pecho similar a amistad. Natsu se muerde el labio, la soledad lo hace polvo. Estira la mano y a través de la grieta aún ve sus huesos observarle desde el fondo de las tinieblas.

Soltó un grito, Gray no dijo nada. Gritó una vez más y se propulsó hacia adelante, _anhelando_.

El agua chapotea a su alrededor y alcanza a oír una carcajada desde atrás. Gira para mirar a Gray con ira, consciente de que lo ha empujado. Le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y entonces algo pasa por su lado, logrando que se sobresalte y obteniendo por tanto otra burla. Alcanza a oír la dulce voz de Lisanna, pero no lo llama a él.

—Ven —exclama la chica, avanzando hasta meter los pies en el arroyo para intentar coger al escurridizo gato que acaba de atravesar el agua y asustar a Natsu, quien aún está sentado en mitad del riachuelo con las rodillas llenas de lodo.

El animal aprovecha los árboles y arbustos del lugar como medida de escape, perdiéndose entre el follaje ante la decepcionada mirada de Lisanna, que incluso mojó sus zapatos en un vano intento de atraparlo. Mirajane de seguro se enojará.

(Mirajane que luego la buscaría en cada figura de inocencia grácil y hebras de nieve).

Natsu no, Natsu no tendría la fuerza para buscarla en alguien más. Se quedaría estancado, como se quedó estancado en mitad del arroyo esa vez al ver a Gray dar un paso hacia adelante y tender su mano hacia Lisanna, caballeroso, con él tras ellos, todavía sumergido en el agua lodosa como mierda.

Y alguien podría decir «mira, mira, que pena da» y sería verdad.

 _Oh_ , qué patético era.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Huesos sangrientos - Parte II

**Notas:** Siguiente parte a ritmo lento, lo sé, lo siento. En fin, estoy sin internet y algo complicada en general.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia y underage.

 **.**

* * *

 **Que viene el Coco.**

* * *

Tercera historia.

 _Huesos sangrientos. Parte II_

* * *

Se supone que la infancia debe ser la época más feliz de la vida, sin preocupación alguna. Natsu no está seguro de si alguna vez tuvo algo como eso.

Había una mano grande y pesada que caía sobre su cabeza y le alborotaba los cabellos, le entregaba una extraña sensación de bienestar, y juraría poder oír una risa femenina a lo lejos, dulce y calma.

Luego habrían dos ojos de fuego mirándole con suavidad, compasivos.

—Ven —llamaban—, ven aquí. Todo estará bien.

«Todo estará bien.» Fueron años, largos y placenteros, los que pudo creer en las palabras de Igneel.

Vivía por entonces en un sector de la ciudad bastante pobre, construido en la rivera del río, bordeado de maleza y agonizante de inundaciones. Era el sector bajo, en muchas formas. Natsu lo consideraba su pequeño imperio de menor, cuando ni rozaba los diez años. Recorría la calle principal que llevaba a los otros puntos de la ciudad de la mano de su por entonces padre, seguro de que tener poco no importaba mientras ese hombre estuviera con él. Lástima que, a pesar de que la infancia se supone es la época más feliz de la vida, ese periodo duró poco. Un día despertó e Igneel ya no estuvo, nunca más.

Fue trasladado al orfanato, a un par de manzanas de su anterior hogar. Vive ahí desde entonces.

Natsu conoce a Lisanna apenas llegar, es de su edad y duerme en el cuarto conjunto. Mirajane, que está pronta a cumplir los catorce y ser trasladada, reciente su presencia desde el primer momento. Natsu trata de ignorarla como intenta en vano ignorar las miradas de los demás niños, es Lisanna la única que se acerca a hablar con él en primera instancia.

Al segundo día conoce a Gray y se pelean. La cuidadora no le da importancia porque, como se entera después, Fullbuster está en proceso de adopción. Un día la mujer va a visitar el lugar y Natsu la conoce, Lisanna se la señala casi con recelo; la señora del cabello corto.

No hay mucho más en los días venideros, al menos hasta que su nueva amiga le enseña la reja rota por la que se fugan en las tardes rumbo al río, con Gray junto a ellos. Natsu no tiene nada que lo una a él más allá de la presencia de Lisanna, pero con el tiempo logran ser algo similar a amigos. Lo agradece el día que la señora del cabello corto muere antes de que todo sea oficial. Es inesperado, la tutora ni siquiera lo menciona, el único al que le informan es a Gray, pero de alguna manera el rumor se esparce. Agradece ser algo similar a amigos entonces, cuando Gray cambia. No puede asegurar qué es diferente, pero algo se ha ido y casi le alegra estar ahí como algo que no es un enemigo. Natsu lo cree así y piensa que es mejor de esa manera, aunque a veces Gray no actúe como si en verdad fuesen lo que se dice amigos.

Lisanna no lo nota, solo sigue riendo como siempre mientras le tiende la mano a través de los matorrales y lo tironea rumbo al arroyo. Natsu ríe tras ella, de pronto invadido por la sensación de que no quisiera soltar su mano jamás.

—Ahí —comenta la chica al soltarlo, haciendo equilibrio por sobre las piedras—, de ahí salió el gato.

Intenta cruzar sin mojarse los pies, esperando ver de nuevo al pequeño felino si vuelve al punto de partida. Natsu va a su lado atravesando el agua, listo para detener su caída si ella tropieza. Gray camina tras ellos, cruzando por sobre las piedras como Lisanna.

Natsu no lo intuye, pero en sus deseos más internos secretamente espera que Lisanna caiga. Si cae él la atrapará, si cae él será su caballero en armadura, si cae él le tenderá la mano como hiciera Gray hace unos días. Si cae él será el chico lindo y no su compañero, finalmente ese puesto será suyo y no de Gray.

Pero Lisanna no cae. Haciendo gala de una agilidad felina posa sus pies en el otro lado con facilidad, para desilusión de Natsu. Ni siquiera la maldición de Gray seguida del sonido de agua salpicando puede apagar su anhelo de ser el caballero de Lisanna, que avanza hasta los arbustos en busca del gato.

Se detiene sin embargo, dando la vuelta hacia él con esa expresión de ángel.

—Ven Natsu —llama, cálida.

«Ven Natsu. Todo estará bien.» Repite una voz en su consciencia.

Avanza hasta ella a largos pasos, sintiendo como su estómago se revuelve al acercarse a su compañera. Ha perdido la suficiente infancia para saber que Lisanna le da mariposas en el estómago y es todavía demasiado niño para animarse a entrelazar sus dedos con ella.

Lisanna esconde su mano cuando Natsu pasa a su lado rumbo al arbusto, forzando la sonrisa. Gray llega hasta ellos entonces, los pies mojados y la mirada fija en el actuar de su amiga, sin atisbo de niño ya para tomar las cosas con inocencia.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
